transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandstorm (TF2017)
Sandstorm from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Sandstorm gets bored easily, and has a very hard time concentrating on humdrum tasks. He craves excitement, and since the Transformers apparently don't have the X-Games (though they do have skateboarding apes), he goes in for fighting the Decepticons. The ever-present threat of deactivation or maiming doesn't frighten him, but he does fear that the war might end any chance for him to enjoy life. For Sandstorm, war may not be heaven, but it's a hell of an adventure. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Sandstorm was one of three Triple Changers recruited by Emirate Xaaron to back up the Wreckers in Operation: Volcano, replacing Ultra Magnus after he went missing. In order to make a good first impression on Impactor, their new commander, Sandstorm and his buddies beat the titanium-coated stuffing out of him, thus proving that they'd fit right in with the Wreckers. However, there were still doubts as to whether the Triple Changers were up to their task in the mission. Such concerns became null when Volcano ultimately failed to lure their targets into the intended trap. All it yielded was Impactor's death, who was felled by a Decepticon nobody while the rest of the forces drew back. After gunning down the assassin, Sandstorm and the others watch solemny as their commander's life force faded away. |Target: 2005| As a member of the Wreckers, Sandstorm helped capture what he believed to be a Decepticon spy disguised as Autobot leader Optimus Prime, |...The Harder They Die| only to later discover the "spy" was actually the genuine article. Once Emirate Xaaron confirmed his old friend's identity, the Wreckers stood down. |Distant Thunder| Along with Ultra Magnus, they fought alongside Prime against Straxus and his forces, plundering Decepticon strongholds of their energon before Optimus returned to the Autobots of Earth. |Resurrection| Arc 3 After Prime was transported back to Earth, Autobase was moved to Kalis. It was soon rocked by a huge explosion and, believing the explosion to be caused by an underground reactor, Sandstorm and the other Wreckers searched in vain for the chamber. Upon their return to headquarters, the Autobots were overcome by a legion of zombies! Springer, still ill-at-ease in his role as leader, floundered when the shambling horde burst through the floor, and without anyone to coordinate them, the Wreckers were easily vanquished. They were captured by the undead horde's controller, Flame, fitted with inhibitor bands, and detained within an underground cell. Though things seemed grim, Springer regained his senses following a pep-talk from Xaaron and managed to escape. |Legion of the Lost| Sandstorm and the rest of the Wreckers managed to break out of their cell as well, reacquired their weapons, and once more took up the fight against the zombies patrolling Flame's headquarters. They then bumped into a returning Springer, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus, Fizzle, Sizzle, and Guzzle. Unfortunately, any further progress towards Flame's inner sanctum was blocked off by a massive blast door. Though their weapons proved completely ineffective against it, the Autobots managed to get through when Trypticon arrived, repaying a favor that fellow Decepticon Flywheels owed Ultra Magnus. Unfortunately, they came to confront Flame too late; his machines had already destabilized, and the countdown to Cybertron's destruction had already begun. While Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Xaaron dealt with Flame, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of madbot's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Sandstorm learned that a zombified Impactor had forfeited his (un)life in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. The Autobots stood in solemn silence to honor Impactor's heroic passing. |Meltdown| Sandstorm helped prepare the squad to jump to Earth and eliminate the threat of Galvatron after receiving a warning from Ultra Magnus and the Sparkabots. |Deadly Games| Unfortunately, their portal dropped the Wreckers on Galvatron right in the middle of a human town, while the latter was having a meeting with Cyclonus and Scourge. This left the risk of civilian casualties unbearably high. The Wreckers were forced to focus on clearing Galvatron out of the town and securing the safety of the humans rather than actually fighting to capture or kill the super Decepticon. Unfortunately, Sandstorm's efforts in this task were met with difficulty, as the humans couldn't tell Autobots apart from Decepticons. Springer managed to lure Scourge and Cyclonus away, allowing the rest of his crew an opportunity to gang-up on Galvatron. But they were unwilling to simply abandon their leader to the Decepticons' mercies, and the Wreckers allowed Gavatron to escape in order to help their leader. Scourge and Cyclonus also retreated upon finding themselves badly outnumbered, and the Wreckers were forced to return to Cybertron to plan anew. |Wrecking Havoc| After the mission against Galvatron failed, Sandstorm was assigned to Earth duty full-time with Broadside and Inferno (who was already on Earth at the time) as an advance surveillance unit for Galvatron's next move. Though they had been instructed to keep out of human affairs, Sandstorm was still itching for some action. He got more than he bargained for when he investigated a town fire; at first the situation seemed like an opportunity to safeguard life from a natural disaster. While helping the townsfolk evacuate however, Sandstorm, Inferno, and Broadside discovered that an alien life-form, a Firebug, was the source of the conflagration. Working together, the trio caught the critter and sent him off to Mercury, where he wouldn't cause further trouble. |Firebug| Later, the trio made a mess of some locals' Christmas celebration while trying to join in, leaving the town of Border Flats in ruins as a result. Sandstorm and his teammates made themselves scarce, only for the Autobot Powermasters to track them down and attack, thinking they were dealing with a trio of Decepticon trouble-makers. Suitably ashamed of the damage they had caused, the Advance Surveillance Unit apologized for the misunderstanding. As the Autobots settled down, Optimus Prime joined them to impart on Sandstorm and the rest about their responsibility to the planet. |Cold Comfort and Joy| Once he reported to Cybertron about Galvatron amassing resources, Sandstorm joined a joint task force of Wreckers and Mayhems in confronting the evil Decepticon from the future. They were strong. They were numerous. They were annihilated. Galvatron's particle cannon ended up obliterating Sandstorm while the task force was in full retreat after losing more than half their members. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Sandstorm is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Sandstorm was among the Autobots defending their territory during the Decepticons' all-out assault under the command of Cyclonus and Scourge. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Jerry Houser reprises his role as Sandstorm. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Triple Changers Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots